Spain's Pants
by dark24971
Summary: France steals Spain's pants, so Prussia and Spain go out searching for him. Bad Touch Trio.


**Hello, everyone. I was bored, and started writing this. It's kind of rushed, because I'm tired. I don't own Hetalia. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Prussia!" He looked where Spain stood in the doorway, pantless. He tried to stop it, but the laughter erupted from him. "It's not funny!"

"Do I even want to know?" Prussia asked. He could see Spain had only his boxers on, and France, who would normally be beside Prussia, also making fun of him, was gone. He could only image what happened.

"France stole my pants," Spain complained. He walked to Prussia's chair and sat on the arm of it.

"Why did he have the oppurtinuity?" Prussia asked with a grin. Spain pinched his ear.

"Nothing like that!" he yelled in defense. "Both of you know I sleep without clothes."

"Very disturbing, by the way," Prussia told him. "I once walked into your room when the blanket wasn't all the way on... not something I had expected to see."

"Oh, shut up," Spain said. "Where's France?"

"How would I know?" he said. "He was gone before I woke up."

"Screw you all."

"Only on the weekends, Spain," Prussia said with a wink. He stood up and stretched. "Shall we go?"

"Where?" Spain asked.

Prussia walked into his room and started to dig through his closet. Spain followed him out of curiousity, only for pants to be thrown at him. "England's house," he said. "1. Germany will kill me if he comes back and finds the house like this. 2. Blackmail. If France isn't there, we'll have a hostage."

"We're bringing _England _into this?" Spain asked. The two were in an odd relationship. They bugged each other, and picked on each other. However, both claimed to hate the other. Plus, France would murder them if they messed with England. They would probally also get on America's bad side. "Why do all you plots threaten war?"

"Nothing bad will happen," Prussia promised. Spain didn't believe it at all, but he followed Prussia anyway. Germany was scary, too, after all.

Once at England's, the brit's response was to slam the door in their face. Prussia ended up having to kick it in. England wasn't happy about it, and told Prussia he'd have to pay for it.

"Is France here?" Spain asked. England rolled his eyes.

"As if I'd let him into my house," he said.

"Just because _you_ didn't let him doesn't mean he isn't here," Prussia said. He took a big breath, then shouted, "France, you here?"

England glared at him. The two loudmouths were interupted his quiet and peaceful time. Of course, what else is new?

"France!" Prussia called again. Spain tugged on his arm. If he wasn't there, they had no reason to be there either.

"Let's go, Prussia," he begged.

"Why are you even looking for him?" England asked. He crossed his arms, looking at the odd pair.

"He stole Spain's pants," Prussia told him. England blinked, then stared at Spain. Shaking his head, he waved it away.

"I do not want to know," he warned.

"It's actually really funny," Prussia said. "You see, Spain sleeps-"

"Shut up!" Spain yelled. That was a secret on Prussia, Spain, and Romano was aloud to know. Anyone else was not accepted into his "secret" list.

"What?" Prussia asked. "It's the truth."

"It's also something not to discuss with _him_," Spain whined. "Let's just go."

"Fine, you big cry baby," he said. He waved to England. "Bye~"

England only shooed them away. He would have slammed the door again, but Prussia had _knocked down his door_!

Spain and Prussia stood outside, trying to decide where France could be. He would really only have gone to England's house, unless he was at his own house, Prussia's house, or Spain's house.

"Did he go mess with Romano?" Spain asked. "I won't forgive that!"

Prussia yawned, knowing it was a possibility. The guy tried to feel up anything that moved. Although, it was normally limited to England.

"Chill," Prussia said. "With the awesome me here, we'll find him."

Spain stared at him. "The awesome you just broke down England's door, which will probally piss France off," he remined. The he smiled. "That might actually woke for me. He'll give me back my pants, and then target you."

"...Shut up, man," Prussia growled. "I'm going home."

"Sore loser?" Spain asked. He already knew it, anyway. Everyone did. "What about Germany?"

"I'll deal with him," Prussia told him. "Go check on Romano."

"Romano wouldn't screamed by now," Spain said. "I think I could hear it from here. He hates France."

"So, you're going to follow me, and get chewed out by Germany too?" Spain stopped walking, then started again. Maybe it was a bad idea.

Prussia opened the door, seeing that Germany was home and there was no need to take his keys out. When they got in, to their surprise, the house was clean. France sat in Prussia's chair, while Germany sat on the couch, reading a book.

"Hey, friends," France greeted. "Where have you been?" Spain and Prussia looked at each other. Then they looked back at France.

"France, you..." Spain stuttered.

Prussia, however, walked over to him, and pulled him up. "Get out of my damn chair!"

* * *

**If anyone is confused about the ending, it's showing that Prussia really doesn't give a shit about anything.**


End file.
